pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Togami
Tobias Thompson, also known in Kalos as Togami is a Pokemon trainer currently in the Kalos region. He's also a trainer in Johto, but only inside of an old game he purchased. His other nickname is Gami. Appearance Togami stands at 5'11" (180.34 cm). His hair color is dyed honey, while it was a previous blonde, and his eyes are sky blue. Togami's build is rather average, gaining more muscle over time due to constantly skating or biking around Kalos. He tends to dress causually, but does wear a few more expensive pieces from Lumiose. The colors he likes are blues, black, white, pinks, and sometimes orange. Togami also has two piercings, one in his tongue and one in his left ear, both are plain and silver. He's not always the cleanest and it's very common to see how sleep deprived he can get. Personality In the beginning of his journey, Togami had a cool attitude and didn't really like being around the people he met in Kalos, of course this was all an act. As time went on and his main adventure came to an end his true nature began to show. Togami was much kinder, if a bit shy, to others around him and his Kalosian friends. However, even now he still has the tendency to have a "better than you" attitude, even if the other person is better than him. Despite this he doesn't have much of a competive nature, staying out of anything that involves battling others and will only battle casually. His confidence is rumored to be connected to the amount of clothing he is wearing at the time. His kind nature is what helped him be able to easily care for Pokemon, something he has been doing long since before his own adventure. On the more negative side, Togami tends to overreact even if it's not his fault. He also tends to cry easily, although he's been trying to control his tears and his anxious actions. A recent travel around Kalos might of changed him once again, only time will tell. Biography Pre-PAC Before he came to Kalos he was Tobias Thompson, a kind boy from Nimbasa City, Unova. He grew up with his parents Luke, a former sailor turned business man, and Rose a former street performer and Pokemon racer. While growing up he saw the Subway system grow into the Battle Subway, it's a dream of his to beat it and meet the twins. His childhood was a mostly quiet one and things began to pick up a few years before he left Unova. At the time he was friends with a group of trainers from Aspertia City, who had started their own adventure. He first met them when they came to Nimbasa and went to the amusement park. He had learned that Team Plasma was still at large, now split after the first mishap two years prior, and that they were going to stop them. Togami had taken interest and helped them watch over their Pokemon, which he often did with other kids in the city. During their trip through Nimabsa, Togami ran into the Pokemon scientist, Colress. This led to a conversation between the two, with an offering of a job to work for Colress. Togami had his supscions and declined the offer, it wasn't until a month later that he had heard from a friend that Colress was now a former Team Plasma member, now working on his own. During that summer, Rose had decided it was time to up and leave, wanting to travel out to the Kalos region. Luke had declined due to his work, but Togami realized his chance to have his own adventure like his friends and decided to leave with his mother. Thus began their move to Kalos. The Kalos Adventure Once in Kalos, Togami gave himself a new nickname based on a character he had seen in a show during the summer. He tried to adapt a more cool and somewhat unapproachable air, to match this new alias. Togami wanted to be important and when he met his neighbors and learned that he could finally start his own Pokemon journey, he jumped at the chance. His first Pokemon was a Fennekin; which he named Cecil and thus began his, rather short, adventure. When it came to meeting Team Flare, Togami was determined to stop them no matter what it took. Which wasn't hard for him either, he had stopped the team, won all eight badges, and faught the champion within three days. Just don't mention the key to Flare's base to him, it was an embarrassing mistake, or the odd sleeping locations he ended up in. Tell them Looker! After all the fun and parties ended, Togami began wandering around Kalos, unsure of what to do with himself. That's when he got a call from Looker, a detective that now occupied a building deep in Lumiose City. Looker had asked him to help him with a few cases that delt with crime in the city. During this time he also met a girl named Emma and helped the odd relationships they ended up making. Of course when Xerosic got involved Togami wasn't all too happy to see him again, especially after the whole button issue. Even after Looker told him that he was actually a part of the International Police, it didn't change the fact that Togami had looked up to him in a way and briefly considered going into the force when he got older. As for Emma, he makes sure to visit her and the gang in the city when he passes by, feeling like an older brother to her of sorts. Ellie Ellie was a girl that Togami only briefly talked to at first, usually giving her advice on her journey as he was always a step or two ahead of her. It wasn't until she'd reach Victory Road that they'd finally speak to each other. She wanted to earn enough to leave Kalos and his temporary position of Champion was in her way. However, no such battle would take place until much later, their real meetings were rather awkward at times. They would run into each other after something strange had happened like a sex change or walking into a room only to find out that the other was dressed in a rather embarrassing way. Either way, Ellie was Togami's first friend in Kalos, outside of his neighbors. Togami was more or less bothered by not having a first kiss like many other trainers and it wasn't until a random party that Ellie would give the first kiss. It was prompted by a game but it made him happy either way. It was over the course of getting to know her that he got a rather large crush on her, and Ellie knew it more or less. This proved to be hard for the both of them, and started an odd relationship of not really knowing what they were doing. He had tried several times to tell her how he felt but it wasn't until months after they met that he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. Being around Ellie is what brought the old Togami back, losing his cool exterior and showing his softer side, if a bit bratty and full of tears. He loves Ellie dearly, no matter how many confusions he might get, and will protect her at all costs. Of course they both have times where they try to one up each other and Togami has certainly upset her more times than he probably remembers. His no sense of time and habit of forgetting things can put a strain on their relationship. Time to himself In the beginning of his first full year in Kalos, around mid Feburary, Togami had almost broken all contact with others. He had started off with the task of finally hatching the shiny he needed but eventually just wandered around Kalos. He never spoke much online during this time and it wouldn't be until early March that he would finally come back home and return to his tasks at hand. Starting with helping Ellie and her current problems. It's hinted that he might of changed during this time, growing a bit more distant to strangers and having a more snarky, if not more easily annoyed, attitude. Pokemon Team In the PC The majority of his team is currently in the PC, although Ellie has access to it when he allows her so she can keep Cecil company. He also has a lot of Swirlix, which he usually sends through the Wonder Trade and filling up the spaces with random Pokemon. Released He usually releases extras he got in Wonder Trades when he doesn't want to send them back. He doesn't like releasing either so there aren't any major releases. Relationships *Ellie - Togami's girlfriend and the only person he is closest to outside of his family. He's protective of her and because of their closeness causes him to show his true side. *Rose Thompson - His mother that he lives with and the only on in his family that knows of his nickname, he doesn't always ask for her help since her ideas are on the stranger side. *Luke Thompson - His father who stood back in Nimbasa City, Togami does his best to visit as much as he can and Luke takes more time off than he should to be with him. They love each other dearly and Togami is closer to him when it comes to personal matters. *Xerosic - SCREW XEROSIC. He hit a sore spot with Togami when he lied about the buttons and activated the machine anyway. Even when it came to Looker and Emma, he wasn't too happy being close to him. *Unovian Friends - Togami still talks to his friends he met in Nimbasa even if they're a little odd sometimes. *Colress - Togami plans on finding him once he gets back to Unova, just to check up on him. They only met once but Togami finds him interesting. *Emma and Looker - During his detective work, Togami grew close to the girl and officer. He tends to try to take care of them both until Looker leaves and Emma takes over. That doesn't stop him from visiting from time to time. Achivements Kalos Finished his journey in three days and temporary held the champion title. He's also a Duke and a Hero of Kalos, also holds the codename, Looker. That's about it wow. Trivia *Togami gets his nickname from Byakuya Togami from Dangan Ronpa *He's a stupid snot baby *In the near future he will work at the day care, then spend a few years with Colress, before settling on becoming a fairy type gym leader *He plans on traveling Unova with Ellie *Some of his Pokemon also have names related back to other characters. Cecil from Night Vale, Ren from Dramatical Murder, and Kyuubey from Madoka Magica *Wishes he was just an inch taller so he could be 6' exactly *Considered dying his hair pink *Despite favoring fairy Pokemon he only has one in his current team *Bought a weirdly translated game and plays it from time to time (Vietnamese Crystal) trainers.png|Togami and other trainers gami icon.png|Togami up close clauncher gami.png|Clauncher Gami cecil.png|Cecil waffle.png|Waffle jam.png|Jam Ren2.png|Ren kyubes.png|Kyuubey ophelia.png|Ophelia imageedit_2_7666723392.gif|Trickster Gami 2576668-4193111879-troy-.jpg|Togami's dad, Luke's Face Claim Melinda-Clarke-oc02.jpg|Togami's mom, Rose's Face Claim Category:Character